The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Diesel engine operation involves combustion that generates exhaust gas. During combustion, an air/fuel mixture is delivered through an intake valve to cylinders and is combusted therein. Diesel engines produce heat to ignite the air/fuel mixture by compressing air in the cylinders and a combustion chamber.
During cold state conditions, the engine, engine oil, and cooling water may be cold. Heat generated during the initial revolutions of the engine is conducted away from the combustion chamber by the cold surroundings, thereby preventing ignition within the combustion chamber. Combustion efficiency is greatly reduced when the engine is cold. Glow plugs are used to heat the combustion chamber of the diesel engine during cold start conditions. As a result, glow plugs are critical components in emission controls of diesel engines. However, damage to a glow plug may result from overheating or burning out if the glow plug exceeds an appropriate operating temperature.